


Australia?

by RinHaruismyOTP



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining!Rin, Pre-Australia, Swimming Pools, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble of Rin's proposal that they go to Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australia?

Rin sighed as the sound of splashing echoed down the hallway. It almost made him smile, the predictability of it, but the circumstances held it as more of a wry grimace, and as he rounded the corner he scratched the back of his head, nervous about what he was about to do.

He gave himself a couple of minutes, leaning back on the wall at the side of the pool and watching the familiar – though messier than usual – movements of the body swimming lengths. Then, taking a deep breath, he slipped off his shoes and socks, rolled up his tracksuit and sat at the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water. “You know you shouldn’t be in here,” he said finally, loud enough to be heard at the other end of the room. There was no hesitation in the swimming: Haru had already known he was there.

“Neither should you,” came the response, and Rin rolled his eyes. Haru began his length back down to where Rin sat.

“We need to talk,” Rin started, but Haru didn’t stop, not that Rin had really expected him to. “What happened with Makoto…” He said it quietly, but he knew Haru had heard him. “He didn’t mean to upset you,” he continued when the other boy didn’t reply. He received a tutting noise for his efforts as Haru turned back up the pool and groaned inwardly.

“Let’s go to Australia,” he said after a few moments of silence.

Like that, it was out there, and Rin found himself squeezing his eyes closed as he waited for Haru’s response. He’d almost pulled his own hair out on the way here trying to work out how to pose the question, and here he was just blurting it out.

Finally, after a few more strokes, Haru stopped. “Why?” he asked quietly, before turning his head to meet Rin’s eyes. Rin’s breath caught, gaze fixed on Haru, _god, what a sight,_ and he cleared his throat and glanced down at the water to slow the loud thumps of his heart as it pined.

Rin did not say, _I want to share my dream with you_. He did not say, _I want to give you a purpose_. He did not say, _I want to take you away from here, just for a little while, and have you to myself_.

He did say, “For the future.”


End file.
